The Warmth We Share - Field Notes
by SmutKnight
Summary: Bonus content for my interactive erotic adventure novel: The Warmth We Share! This series aims to give additional insight and lore for the world the story takes place in, and future entries will only be available through my pa-tre-on.


**Author's note:** As the leading and perhaps only researcher on the Az'kel and their culture, I do not anticipate that these notes will be of much use to anyone in the scientific community as of my time. Therefore, if the person reading this ledger happens to be responsible for my death, no doubt having dispatched me in brutish fashion in order to take my various scientific equipment, I'd ask that you deliver this notebook to a library so that this knowledge not die with me. Failing that, I do hope these pages serve you admirably as kindling or toilet paper.

The Az'kel are a curious race, dwelling in tribe-like communities that span across the band of desert that divides the continent of Crothorn in half. This arid expanse of sand and rocky plateaus spans for several hundred miles all the way from the Leviathan coast to the Blood-stained sands. The entire strip of scorching vegetation deprived land is dotted with countless monumental mountains. Curiously, unlike the sequential ranges of mountain peaks one would find in the far northern edge of our realm, these mountains are often solitary, or found in small clusters or three to four peaks. Despite their size the peaks are not dusted with snow as one might expect, rather they are almost entirely coated in a gnarled rust coloured substance giving them a curious blood-like glow.

Local legend would have you believe that these great red hued peaks are the exposed bloodied bones of some long dead creature, with the Az'kel acting as vultures that harvest the meat that still clings to them. Actually having been close to one such peak however, I can dismiss these accusations with complete certainty. Not only would the intense heat have long rotted even such a monstrously sized corpse, the horrendous smell would make men in even the most northern reaches of our world sick to their stomach. No, instead I propose these peaks to be volcanic in nature, which would explain the increase in temperature felt when within just a few miles of the giants. I would attribute the rust-like colouration to exactly that: rust! Were there a particularly large iron-deposit beneath such geothermally active locations, it stands to reason that any molten rock they produce would be high in iron content, leading to a surface crust of iron oxide.

**Addendum:** My initial hypothesis of these mountains being volcanic in nature may not be as accurate as I once thought. After visiting the local records of many such villages along the desert's border within sight of the mountains, not one has ever recorded an eruption of any kind. One might therefore conclude that these volcanoes must be dormant, but that doesn't explain the heat that seemingly radiates from them. I propose that perhaps the magma within might leak unusually through the surface of the volcano in such a way that is slow and imperceptible from afar rather than the thunderous eruption one would expect from a typical volcano. Alas however, it is impossible to tell without getting up close to the behemoths. Very curious indeed…

The appearance of the Az'kel is as fearsome as the inhospitable lands they so stubbornly inhabit. Resembling a dark skinned human with green eyes and silvery hair, the men of the species are unusually large standing at a (roughly estimated) average of six and a half feet, discounting their sizeable horns. The women of the species are much shorter in stature, averaging at around five feet in height. The horns themselves can vary in length, on average roughly one foot in length. The size and shape is uniform among members I've observed, similar to the shape of an elephant's tusk. The material of the horns is particularly puzzling however, at first I assumed it to be similar to bone but the durability and sleek black appearance is far stronger than any biological material I've encountered.

Their tails are of particular note, the huge imposing armoured appendage serving a multitude of purposes. As any caravan guards experienced in traversing the sands will attest, the powerful tail and bludgeon-like tip can be swung with incredible force, just one swing can decimate a wooden shield or irreparably dent plate armour. The thick overlapping scales allow the tail to act as defensive implements as well as offensive, having been observed to coil protectively around their vitals to block incoming strikes or projectiles. The tip itself looks like roughly hewn volcanic glass, and I've known several traders who wear such tail-ends as rather morbid medallions. The length of the tail can be anywhere between six to eight feet. Beyond combat, Az'kel have been observed using their tails to gesticulate, much like we do with our hands when speaking. I would imagine it also makes for a wonderful natural tool for tasks such as digging or chopping wood, though with wood and soil a scarcity in the desert, I cannot yet prove such claims.

As the northern cities are thankful for, the Az'kel appear to be cold-blooded. Similar to lizards, they are incapable of maintaining their own body heat without external heat sources. This curious adaptation means an Az'kel will expend far less energy day-to-day than a human, meaning they require far less sustenance, at the expense of reduced habitable environments.

I am of the opinion that the basalt like pigmentation of their horns and tails greatly aid in the bodies ability to absorb heat, acting as heaters absorbing the sun's rays.

***Addendum:** I was right! While accompanying a trading caravan that was attacked by half a dozen Az'kel warriors, a well placed blow from a maul cracked a male's horn in half. The male bled to death in seconds, implying an extraordinary amount of blood flow is pumped through arteries in the horns. This confirms that the horns themselves are not just decorative, but do in fact act as heat traps to warm their blood up! Fascinating!

Az'kel culture is a tricky one to observe, given the creature's hostility towards humans. Regardless, having met and talked to members of the race captured and used in gladiatorial events or forced labourers, it is evident their intelligence is akin to our own. They possess an affinity for language, able to learn our language with considerable ease, as well as retaining their own form of communication. I endeavor to learn their curious language, but of the Az'kel I've met none have been willing or indeed open to the idea of teaching me any of their curious language. I imagine this is in large part due to their hatred towards my fellow man, engaging in such barbaric acts such as slavery.

I have also been able to observe an Az'kel village close to the bordering savannah through the use of telescopic equipment and a rather tall tree. There are permanent structures carved from great rock slabs, as well as structures resembling tents weaved undoubtedly from the Tumblefluff cacti that produce great blooms of cotton-like material after a rainfall. I've also been able to spot basic agriculture and trade, something my peers have long since scoffed at, dismissing the creatures for nothing more than savages. They appear to cultivate hardy forms of grass that produce bulb-like roots, with both males and females tending to and harvesting these plants. Though, what it is they do with these roots I've yet to ascertain however, as from all accounts I've heard of Az'kel in captivity, they are exclusively carnivorous. Perhaps the vegetation is used as feed for creatures in the larger settlements further into the desert? Or it may be the case that these crops are more medicinal in nature? Regardless, it is impossible to say from such a distance.

Their diet consists mostly of venison and other such meats from large prey animals that dwell in the desert. They have the teeth to match, razor sharp canines perfect at slicing through flesh. Coastal settlements have reported for years that the Az'kel have rudimentary fishing vessels, and as I have indeed observed dried fish seems to be a staple of trade and sustenance; brought further inland from their coastal brethren. While I have no doubt the Az'kel have learned how to fish from the coast, I find these claims of sea-faring vessels to be somewhat dubious. A reliable account from an ex-slave trader informed me some years ago that an Az'kel attempted an escape while they were crossing a bridge, plummeting into the water below. He recalled that the man creature like a stone, and indeed they found his body washed up further downstream some hours later. No doubt, due to their extraordinarily muscular tail and weighty plate-like scales, flotation is a difficult feat indeed for this desert dwelling species. I find it difficult to imagine them willingly embarking out onto the ocean, no matter the vessel, and therefore must label such claims as nonsense.

While studying a hedge knight's collection of trophies, the canine of a female Az'kel caught my attention. While long and pointed much like the other teeth I'd studied, the canines had a peculiar hollow canal running through the centre, resembling that of a venomous shape. Try as I might, I've found very few recounts of Az'kel bites and the few there were were all received from male's of the species. Although I can't prove my venom hypothesis, I can't seem to wrap my head around why only the female would possess such an ability. Especially as it's almost exclusively the men who act as combatants. Perhaps as the females are smaller in stature, it's an additional defence mechanism for them? I shall keep scouring local records for any recorded incidents, or failing that attempt to locate females of the species who have been enslaved, as much as the thought of dealing with such cruel men again turns my stomach.

I will be attempting to travel alone to an Az'kel village in the coming months in an effort to establish peaceful communication. I intend to bring with me a small cart stocked with smoked and salted meats, venison and pork from further north. I may also include some waterskins, much more durable and secure than the dried out cacti I've seen them use to drink from. I shall be unarmed and unaccompanied with the faith that these creatures are not as savage as folklore would suggest, and that perhaps my tasty treats may sweeten the deal. I do hope it goes well, but if not, I've lived a long enough life already haha!


End file.
